Seeing Him Again
by OctobersLullaby
Summary: My Natsu is still waiting for me out there somewhere. I think that's why i'm not so afraid of dying. Future Lucy POV.


I took the dive. The dagger instantly penetrating my skin. Burying itself deep into my stomach. It felt like hot lead was coursing through my veins. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or even the fact that I had a fear of dying. But strangely this wasn't that frightening. It _was_ my time to go. I guess you can say it came as a shock that my instincts finally kicked in. Taking the dagger for the present Lucy was worth it. Cause' I _knew _he wouldn't be able to live without her. Although it did hurt that he wasn't my dragon slayer. I still knew _my_ Natsu was still waiting for me . . . somewhere.

As my body hit the floor the realization that this was all real rushed into through my being. It was like being born but completely backwards. Everything became lighter as if my very soul was trying to detach itself from this form. But I had to keep myself in here for a few more minutes. To remind everyone that present Lucy is _still _here. To remind _him_ of our promise we made. To remind all of them that I was innocent of closing the gate. I took slow breaths trying to open my mouth to speak. The unfamiliar taste of blood already slick and pasty in my mouth.

The present me stuttered unsure of what had just happened, it was all too quick for everyone to process. Even so she dropped to her knees and lifted me up on her lap to keep me from chocking on my own gore. Their voices so far, the faint scream of Happy saying my name. '_Lucy!_'

It was somewhat comforting hearing their voices. It's like the future was re-writing itself already. It's what we _both_ wanted. To live in a future so we both can live happily together. Although I was sure he would run over to comfort me . . . he didn't. He just stood there motionless. Staring at me with those piercing onyx eyes I've loved so much. I knew it was painful to see me die. I am . . . his most precious treasure.

'_Lucy'_

'_Come on hang in there!'_

"I . . . Neve-r," I panted out bearly audible ". . . Closed the Do-or."

'_I know I would never do that!'_

I never knew my own words could be so comforting. I saw tears prickling my eyes. Please don't cry. You need to be strong for our guild and for him.

'_Why did you save me?'_

"Because you . . . 're my past self . . ." With burning lungs and a dry mouth I smacked my lips searching for moisture. "If you die . . . I will die too . . ." And we both know if we both disappeared _he_ would die on the inside as well.

"It's so . . . weird . . To die . . . In front of your . . ." I knew it was a pretty bad moment to crack a joke. But I really couldn't help it. Everyone looked so sad. Even poor Loke had a few tears in his eyes. I needed to be strong for my celestial sprits, for Wendy, Happy, and even him.

'_Its weird for me too! Don't die!' _

"It's . . . ok . . ." Oh no. "I thought . . I'd never . . See you again . . ." You can do this Lucy. Whatever you do don't- "But I . . Could meet . . You . . ." cry.

"_That . . Makes me . . . Happy . . ." _My eye sight became incredibly blurry, warm slick tears fell to the sides of my face. A hidden meaning left in the message. I knew I was going to die. But the fact that I got to see all of my friends again, even _him._ Made me extremely happy.

'_Lucy . . . No . . . Don't die . . .' _Happy tugged at my coat. I titled my head to the side. I wanted to comfort my little blue cat. Even though he's made fun of my weight, teasing me about my love life, and even joking around about my feelings from time to time. Those were the times I loved the most with Happy.

I caught his stare again . . . It was strange his pupil were dilated as if he'd seen a ghost. But from the way his fists were clenched I knew he was trying extremely hard not to cry.

"I'm not . . . From this time . . Well . . From this world . . . . The Lucy from this world . . . Will live on with her friends . . ." So Happy. Do what you do best. Put a smile on all our faces. Even yours.

"Don't be sad . . ." Petting his head like always I always would when he would want to run into my arms and cry.

'_I'm sad from whatever world your from! . . . No matter who you are Lucy is Lucy! Our friend! Of course I'm sad!" _That's just like Happy, he makes everyone feel loved. It makes me remember the time the three of us first met each other in the port Hargeon. The empty feeling in my chest became to swell again in the remembrance of my guild mark. The pink Fairy Tail symbol was a sign of hope that no matter where he was he was always watching over me. Even now.

"Show me . . . Your guild mark . . ." Holding Happy close to me as his tears seeped through my coat and onto my skin making it damp there.

'_Eh?' _Without question she lowered her hand down to me. My hand coming up to meet hers shakingly.

'_Your right . . . hand . . .' _Even so I cupped her right hand with my left. Tear's falling from my eyes once again. I couldn't help it. I had fun. The jokes, the tears we shed together, the fear we all felt, even the love we all had for one another. Just like a big happy family. You brought me to my paradise, Natsu. That's why I showed _you_ my guild mark first. Cause' you're the reason it's that brilliant pink. You're the reason I finally found a place where I'm not Lucy Heartfilla; But just plain Lucy. Arigato, Natsu.

"I wanted to travel more . . . with you." _Cherish her._

"Protect . . . The future . . . " _So we can all live . . . together._

Although I wish I could have said more, my time came. Pieces of me slowly drifted away as I saw everyone cry for me . . . even him. I floated among the breeze the wind taking me somewhere unknown. But I didn't care I knew I made _him _proud. Their future was saved. And we both knew our sacrifice's were worth it.

As my spiritual body floated aimlessly among the clouds, my fingers skimmed the white balls of water. I heard my name being called multiple times from a place far away.

'_Luce!'_

'_Rushy where are you?' _

'_Is that?_' Far off into the distance, I saw him. The pink hair I've longed to see. The blue fluff I've missed for so long.

I was nearing a tall building with various flags and colors with a cone like roof. It looked exactly the same since the time I first arrived . . . Fairy Tail. At it's giant double doors stood Natsu and Happy. The neko giggled flying above his partner with his Aria small sparkles wisped under his wings. The pink haired dragon slayer winked at me holding out his hand.

'_You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't ya?'_

I slowly nodded. My hand slipping into his feeling the warmth envelope my whole body once again. I smiled brightly . . . '_Yea . . . thanks for bringing me home Natsu.'_

Natsu grinned widely at me. Pulling me with him while pushing the double doors open to the guild. A large flash of white blinded me but all I could remember were his words . . .

'_Welcome home Luce.'_


End file.
